darkhorsefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Robert Alvarez
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dark Horse Database! Thanks for your edit to the Dark Horse Presents Vol 1 6 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 06:09, July 31, 2011 RE:Badges As requested badges have been activated. Thanks for our continued contributions here and let me know if there are any other problems that you encounter here. Cheers! JЄT ΙΚΛ 09:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright, you win. Well, at least here that is. Actually, I couldn't handle five days in a row on either here or on the Image side, so I think it's safe to say you have won on both. :P And I'm probably done over here too, as I'm just simply not too interested in that many Dark Horse comics... I'll probably return here later in the future, but who knows. I will return to Image, however...but I know you'll win on the leaderboard. No comment on Marvel and DC. ;) Johnnybravo[[User:Johnnybravo44|''44]] (talk) 00:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :hahaha It was a contest I made up in my mind. You have been doing GREAT work all over any wiki you join apparently, and you're becoming a threat... lol! 'Johnnybravo[[User:Johnnybravo44|44]] (talk) 01:47, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : ::I am tempted to make a start on the Crossgen wiki, but no thanks on the Casper side. I would never stand a chance at the position you are already at. ;) '''[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo44]] (talk) 03:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin Looks like I do not hold Administrator or Bureaucrat rights here. Try contacting Jet'ika. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I have given you Admin rights. Keep up the good work :). JЄT ΙΚΛ 10:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm part of Wikia staff and I've been assigned to help with the content of this wiki. Is there anything in particular you think is important for me to do, or any rules I should abide by, involving pictures and format? Thanks! LexiLexi 22:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Comic-Con Greetings! Wikia will have a physical presence at Comic-Con once again this year, and we've created this badge: to remind users of this, and provide them with a link to Comic-Con Wiki. There, we will be updating live for the duration of the event with images, info, and exclusives for those users who are unable to be there in person. Would you be willing to allow this badge on the main page here (hopefully at the top of the right column) until the conclusion of the event? Please hit me up on my TALK PAGE and let me know either way so I can add it, or make a note that you've declined affiliation. You're welcome to add it yourself using the code above, but please drop me a note as well so I can track which wikis are participating. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 13:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Didn't realize User:Jamie's role here, he has given the okay. :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't see him listed here when he gave the okay so I went ahead & asked - then found out the connection. So, to be clear, you're giving the okay to put it on all the comic wikis on your list? :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 01:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I notice a lot of them only have a left column, and were missing: In order to get the badge in the right column I had to add this bit, let me know if you'd like help balancing out the left/right columns on them and I'll add it to my extra project list. :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC)